The Wills and Wonts of A Detroit Girl
by Rammy-x
Summary: Tracy thinks noone cares, untill Evelyn finds her. Battered and bruised she takes her in. untill someone else, from a special persons past, comes and tears that apart. R&R please!
1. The Begining

**heyheyhey!**

**Disclaimer- anything from the Four Brothers is not mine**

**Claimer- the wonderful Tracy IS mine! (lucky me!) ****Enjoy!**

* * *

She was running so fast all she could hear was her deep raspy breaths, her heart beating beyond fast, and her shoes, sized with holes and splattered with mud, slapping against the wet ground.The only thing on her mind was to get to her destination: the Foster Care Agency. She had a bloody lip, and bruises on her arms and face. Her foster care mother could be heard yelling from over a block away,

"_**GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH, IF I EVER CATCH YOU, ILL KILL YOU**_!" she screamed but the girl didn't care.

What seemed like hours later she slowed to a halt in front of a building. She pushed open the front gate and walked inside.

"MY GOD TRACY!" Bellowed Rob Sanders, the girls' counselor, "Thats the _fifth_ house this month!"

"I'm sorry." she squeaked

"You say that every time you come back here! Sooner or later your going to have to be transferred to a different agency... or worse... STATE!" He used this as a threat, though the girl called Tracy didn't care. "There's not a lot of people left in Detroit that want a child, much less a trouble causing one as you!"

As this was said a lady was walking by the room they were in, looking concerned she walked inside. "Now, Now Mr. Sanders, there's no need to yell at young Tracy here!" she said shaking her head and putting her hand on Tracy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Evelynn, but Tracy hasn't been able to stay in a home for more than a week at a time!" said Sanders looking distraught and slightly annoyed by the disturbance.

"Can you not see why Mr. Sanders?" asked Evelynn "look at her! She's got cuts and bruises all over her body!"

"Well... come on Tracy, I don't know what I can do with you yet... but we'll figure something out!" said Rob gesturing for Tracy to grabe her things and walk out of the room.

"What if..." started Evelynn

Rob turned to look at the woman. "NO! Are you crazy? you've already got four of them as it is!

"Than whats one more?" she asked "I'll take her home and fill out the papers later! Come, Tracy,you have a new home to go to now!" putting a hand up to stop Rob from talking and grabbing Tracy's bag. They walked out of the Agency to Evelyn's dark green van. "You'll like it here sweetie, I know you will!" she said patting Tracy on the shoulder.

For the first time in a long time, Tracy spoke more than a mere two words and with a little more confidence put behind them, "When Mr. Sanders said that you had four of 'them' as it is, what did he mean?"

"Well sweetie, he means that when we get home, you will have four new brothers... which reminds me, I need to call!" she smiled and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. No more than five minutes later Evelyn parked the car outside a medium sized house with a cozy glow emmiting from the windows. Evelyn opened the door and walked inside. "Ahhh... Home sweet home!" she said with a smile as she took off her jacket.

'Home?' Tracy gnawed on the word for a few seconds - 'home?' she doubted it, but trusted Evelyn enough to give it a try.

"We'll get you some food, take care of those cuts, let you take a shower, but then its off to bed, and lucky you!" she smelled the air and smiled, "Jack cooked tonight, he may be thirteen, but boy can he cook!" she smiled again and said, "Come along now, they don't know we're keeping you yet, they just think it's a friend staying for a night." and she walked into the kitchen. "BOYS?" she shouted

"UP HERE MOM!" shouted back a voice from upstairs, and Tracy followed as Evelyn walked up the stairs and took a sharp rite into a small room.

"one, two, three... wheres Bobby?" asked Evelyn, just then a flushing sound came from a bathroom down the hall, and a tall handsome boy walked around the corner and smiled.

"Hey mom, whats up? If I were any of you, I'de stay out of there for a while!" he said

"Yeah! he's been in there for more than 45 minutes now!" said a smaller boy, who must have been Jack.

"Well, gather in the room, I have something to tell you all!" she said. They all gathered into the room, looking puzzled at what was going on. "Well, as you al know -with an exeption of Bobby- I said we would have a guest and well... hmmm. Say hello to your... new sister...!" Evelyn said gesturing for Tracy to come out of the shadows of the stairs. The room fell silent as the four boys took in the look of Tracy. Her wet, short, black hair, clung to her face, the blood from her lip now streamed down to her neck and onto her torn shirt.

Bobby was the first to speak, "Well, welcome to the Mercer home, I am -as you probably already know- Bobby, these are my -ummm- our brothers, Jack, Jerry, and Angel." shaking his hand, Tracy muttered her name so the boys could hardly hear it.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Evelyn cut in, "Well Jack, will you show Tracy her new room? And Angel bring her up some dinner, I need to go get the first aid kit. The rest of you do whatever, but don't stay up too late, okay?"

"Okay mom." said Jerry and Bobby in unison.

* * *

**hey, Elmo here! I had fun with this chapter! i hope you all like it! R&R please!**


	2. One Night At Home

deisclaimer- any fourbrothers people!

claimer- the wonderful Tracy, and last chapter, Rob Sanders was mine as well!!! lolz

* * *

Jack walked Tracy to her room.

"Well... here it is. Angel should be here with some food in a minute." he turned to leave, but Tracy stopped him

"Will you please stay with me... for a little bit at least?" she asked

"Of course" Jack said walking over and sitting in a chair by her bed.

"I just dont want to be alone, ive never been in a house this nice before!" she said looking at the floor.

At this Bobby and Jerry walked in the room, "Tonight and most likely for a week or so, you will get what ever you want, but after that you get treated like the rest of us!" said Bobby.

Worrying about what he meant by 'you get treated like the rest of us' Tracys eyes swelled with tears.

Evelyn, walking inwith her arms ful of peroxide and bandages, saw this and scowled at Bobby. "STOP IT, your upsetting her!" she said sternly

"No... no really, im okay, its just the nerves of being in a new place... Really!!" she reasured Evelyn

"Well... anway, you two out!" she pointed to Bobby and Jerry. Jack got up to leave as well, but Evelyn stopped him. "Jack, i need you to help me clean Tracy up, do you mind!?" she directed this question at Jack as well as tracy.

"No" they said together.

"Well then, Tracy, if you dont mind, please pull off your shirt." Tracy pulled off her shirt reveiling a tattered sports bra, and many cuts and scars of odd shapes and sizes. Finally after an hour, Evelyn was done with Tracy and off to brush her teeth, then go to bed. Tracy was on her second plate of food, internal habit told to do so, even tho she was safe from starvation. "WOAH, slow it down there," Evelyn smiled "we're not goiung to take it from you! OH and i almost forgot, if you find anything... out of place, just leave it there," seeing that Tracy was confused, she went on, "Jack has a little security problem, he thinks we are going to take away his things! So if you find anything, just leave it!"

Bobby poked his head into the room and smiled, "Unless it's REALLY nice, then its mine, so just put it on my bed. OH and you'll get the grand tour of the house tomarrow, but the showers down the hall, towels are in the closet rite across. I'll have some clothes in here before your done." and he walked to his room.

"Don't listen to him," Jack said, picking up the empty bandage wrapers and bottle of peroxide, "he's a bonehead!"

* * *

i am sooooooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to put up this chappie! i have been extremely buisy with school, and homework, after school, and friends... i apologize again. i am also sorry that this chapter was so shoet, hopefully the next chapter will be longer

0 Elmo


End file.
